


the hero shifts from one foot to the other

by zombietime



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Shiro (Voltron), Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Face-Fucking, M/M, Top Keith (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 19:33:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19470679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zombietime/pseuds/zombietime
Summary: "You want it, Shiro?" Keith asks, as though this is the first time they’ve ever done this. "You want my dick in your mouth?"Shiro is already flushed from but his cheeks stain more deeply."You know I do," he says quietly.Keith taps the head on his other cheek and says, "Then ask for it."





	the hero shifts from one foot to the other

Shiro’s never mentioned having any specific fantasies but Keith has begun to notice the way he _reacts_ when Keith manhandles him. Like, when he pushes Shiro up against a wall, catching him off guard and using his lower center of gravity and Galra strength to his advantage. Or when he tugs on Shiro’s hair a little harder than he means to when Shiro’s mouth is on his cock. Shiro gets this _look_ in his eyes. Like it’s Christmas morning and Keith doesn’t even realize the gift he’s just give him.

They’re in bed one night and kissing turns into getting handsy turns into Shiro tugging Keith’s underwear off. Keith doesn’t know what makes him do it, but he pushes Shiro onto his back and climbs onto his chest. His knees are splayed over Shiro’s shoulders and already Shiro’s eyes are wide and hopeful. He cups Keith’s ass with both hands, urging him forward but still somehow refusing to take control. Keith runs a hand through Shiro’s hair and guides his dick into his mouth. Shiro’s eyes flutter closes as he wraps his lips are the head of Keith’s cock. He looks so beautifully debauched. 

Keith can’t help himself -- he has to see how far he can push. He pulls his dick out and rubs the head over Shiro's lips until they're shiny with spit and precome. Shiro keeps his mouth parted, so willing, so eager for Keith's cock. Keith wants nothing more than to sink into the wet heat of Shiro's mouth, to use him the way Shiro so clearly wants him to. But he also wants an answer to the question that’s hung in the back of his mind for months now. He wants to hear Shiro speak the words himself.

He wraps a hand around the base of his dick and taps it against Shiro’s cheek. 

"You want it, Shiro?" Keith asks, as though this is the first time they’ve ever done this. "You want my dick in your mouth?"

Shiro is already flushed from but his cheeks stain more deeply. 

"You know I do," he says quietly.

Keith taps the head on his other cheek and says, "Then ask for it."

“ _Keith_ ,” Shiro gasps. "Please." 

Desire pools in Keith's belly. His finger curl tight around the back of Shiro’s skull but still he doesn’t move. Realization passes over Shiro’s eyes, followed by embarrassment. For a moment, Keith thinks he’s going to look away. Keith waits.

“Fuck my mouth,” Shiro says finally, his voice tight.

Keith pushes his cock into his mouth and Shiro moans around it. Keith swears under his breath. It takes an extraordinary amount of effort to go slow -- to make this last. He grips the base of his dick tight and looks into Shiro's eyes. They aren't watering yet but oh, how Keith _wants_ them to be. 

"That's it," he says. "I knew you could be good for me."

Shiro’s eyes are _gleaming_.

Keith begins to thrust and Shiro’s fingers dig into his ass, pulling him in further with every thrust. Keith can feel his dick hitting the back of Shiro’s throat, feels the way Shiro is relaxing his jaw, breathing shallow breaths through his nose to accommodate Keith. Finally, Keith lets go, pushing down Shiro's throat. He doesn't bother to warn Shiro when he comes a few seconds later, spilling down his throat, tugging hard on Shiro's hair. He hasn't gone totally soft yet when he pulls out of Shiro's mouth and he taps his dick against Shiro's shiny lips. Shiro sticks his tongue to catch the remainder of Keith’s come, mouths at the head until Keith goes soft. Keith can’t stop looking at him, spit dribbling down his chin, his mouth slick with come, tear tracks down his cheeks.

Shiro has never looked more beautiful.

"Wow," Keith breathes. "You’re _gorgeous_."

Shiro ducks his head, clearly embarrassed at the praise and rolls Keith off of him. He kisses Keith without even bothering to wipe off his face. Keith can taste himself in Shiro’s mouth — it’s filthy and it’s perfect. Keith reaches down to jerk Shiro off and finds a damp spot in his underwear.

"Oh," Keith says, breaking the kiss. "You already --?" 

Shiro’s cheeks flush a brighter shade of red and he buries his face in Keith's neck.

"Guess you liked that, huh?" Keith scratches his stubby fingernails across the back of Shiro's skull. Shiro nods but doesn't look up. "You could have just told me you wanted me to get rough with you.”

Shiro finally lifts his head but keeps his eyes downcast, his cheeks still flushed. 

"I didn't know how," he whispers. He's silent for a long moment and finally meets Keith's gaze. "Sometimes it's just nice to — not have to be in charge."

Keith nods, finally understanding. It isn’t the manhandling that Shiro craved. He just wanted Keith to be in control, in whatever way that meant. Keith brushes a thumb over Shiro's chin, wiping away the mess.

"It's okay," Keith says, tightening his arms around him. Shiro nods, a tear leaks out of the corner of his eye and Keith brushes it away with the swipe of his thumb. 

“It’s okay,” he says again. But it seems like Shiro needs — something else. “You did so good, Shiro. You took me so well, I wish you could have seen how beautiful you looked.”

He feels Shiro take a deep breath and the tension eases from his shoulders.

“Thank you,” he whispers into Keith’s chest.

**Author's Note:**

> Come hang on [twitter](https://twitter.com/zombietime_) and we can talk about how Shiro is really a total sub who just wants someone to take of him.


End file.
